1. [Industrial Field of Invention]
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal display substrate and, more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal display substrate of active matrix type using a thin film transistor or the like.
2. [Prior Art]
In the liquid crystal display substrate of active matrix type, for example, scanning signal lines extending in the column (or transverse) direction are juxtaposed in the row (or longitudinal) direction, and video signals lines extending in the row (or longitudinal) direction are juxtaposed in the column (or transverse) direction.
Moreover, the individual regions, which are defined by those scanning signal lines and video signal lines, are formed with the pixels which are equipped with switching elements made of thin film transistors or the like.
These switching elements thus juxtaposed in the same column direction are individually turned ON by the voltages which are applied thereto through the adjoining scanning signal lines. At this time, the signal voltages from the video signal lines are applied to the corresponding pixels through the switching elements.
Here, the liquid crystal display device of active matrix type using the thin film transistors is known in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 309921/1988 or on pp. 193 to 210 of Nikkei Electronics entitled "Active Matrix Type Color Liquid Crystal Display of 12.5 Type Adopting Redundant Construction" and issued on Dec. 15, 1986 by NIKKEI McGRAW-HILL, for example.
In recent years, the liquid crystal display substrate thus composed has a tendency to grow larger and larger in the size and finer and finer in the structure. This tendency increases the probability that the scanning signal lines and the video signal lines are broken during the manufacture.
Therefore, it has been checked in the manufacture of the liquid crystal display substrate whether or not the scanning signal lines and the video signal lines are disconnected.